paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet Hevy
This is my first story. Tell me what you think about my OC. It was a cloudy mourning in Adventure Bay. Pups were watching Apollo The Super Pup. Chase got up and decided to go for a walk around town. Zuma: Whewe you going Chase? Chase: Going for a walk. Tell Ryder for me. Zuma: Ok Going past Mr Porter's restaurant Chase's stomach growled. Chase: Time for a snack. I should probably get some for the other pups. Chase went in and saw Mr Porter decorating cupcakes. Chase: Hey Mr Porter. Mr Porter: Hey Chase. What can I do for you? Chase: 6 pup treats bags please. Mr Porter: Right away, once i finish decorating these cupcakes. Chase: And a cupcake for Ryder. Mr Porter gave the bags and the cupcake. Chase immediately dug into one of the bags. Mr Porter: You're hungry. Chase: (finishing up) Yeah. Well bye. Mr Porter: Bye On the way back Chase was struggling carrying the food. Later he saw two boys. Chase: They look like trouble but it's the only way up to the bridge. (signs) No choice. He decided to go past hoping that they leave him. Unfortunate for him is that they called him. Boy 1: hey you german shepherd. Chase froze. Boy 2: what do you have there? Chase: Nothing. Boy 2: Doesn't look like nothing, does it? The two boys grabbed the food from Chase. Chase: Hey give that back. Boy 1: What are you going to do about it? (pushing Chase) Chase: Ow Meanwhile a black german shepherd was going past and saw the incident. ???: Hey leave him alone. Boy 2: I think we should go he looks kinda tough. Boy 1: Just because he looks tough it doesn't mean he is tough (turns to the dog) do your worst. ???: Ok you asked for it. The dog leaped onto the boy and got him down. Then onto the other but missed, he went behind him and took his pants down. Chase was laughing in the background. The boy was embarrassed as the other got on his feet, both looked at each other and ran as fast as they could. ???: And that wasn't my worst, hate bullies. (turns to Chase) You okay? Chase: He did push me into the sidewalk but it's gone. Thanks. ???: No problem, i help anyone from bullies like those ones. Need any help? Chase: Actually yes. ???: Thought so. I'll take 3 bags and you take the other two 2 and the cupcake. Chase: Done On the way to the Lookout the two were talking. ???: Oh, where are my manners, the name is Hevy. Chase: I'm Chase please to meet you. Hevy: Back at you. (sees the Lookout) Is that your home? Chase: Yeah can't wait for the others to meet you. Hevy: Neither can I. Both reached the Lookout and went inside. Chase looked at Hevy and could tell that he was amazed. Chase: Guys i'm back. Everyone ran to Chase all with worried faces. Ryder was not happy at all. Zuma: Whewe have you been dude? Ryder: Yeah where were you doing, it's has been almost three hours. Chase: Well.... Ryder: Well you better start talking. Chase: It was like this..... After the story the pups were shocked and relieved. Skye: I'm so glad that you are okay. Chase: And I owe it all to Hevy. Hevy: It wasn't much, I just hate bullies. Ryder: I am still giving our thanks. Let me introduce myself and my team. I'm Ryder and this is Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble and Skye. Hevy: Hevy at your aid. Chase: Snacks to the starving pups and human. Rubble: Finally ( eating like a pig) Pups: (playfully) Rubble. Ryder: (taking a bite of the cake) this is delicious ( taking another bite). They finish eating and Chase sneezes. Ryder: You okay? Chase: Allergies Skye: But there isn't any cats or flowers and we just cleaned the place. So no dust. Hevy: It must be me. I haven't have a bath for days. Skye: I have an appointment in Katie's Salon tomorrow, you could come with me. Hevy: Definitely Ryder: It's getting late, (turns to Hevy) do you have a place to sleep? Hevy: no Ryder: You can sleep in the lobby Hevy: Thanks Ryder: It's what we do. Next morning (7 am) Chase as usual woke everypup up as usual and as usual Skye woke the rest. And the pups just finished yoga class including Hevy. Hevy: Relaxing yoga, nothing better to start the day. Chase: Agreed Both walked to Skye's puphouse. Hevy: (knocking) Skye are you ready? Skye: Coming.(walking out)Lets go. Chase: Alright, catch y'all later. Hevy and Skye: Bye At Katie's Salon. Skye: hey Katie. Katie: Hey Skye, ready? Skye; And a plus one. Katie: i see(turns To Hevy) I'm Katie Hevy: Hevy at your disposal. Katie: Boy you stink, you need a bath Hevy: Please. Both had their baths and Hevy was being show off. Katie and Skye laughed at him. Katie: okay that's enough. Hevy: Sorry i haven't been this clean since.... Skye: Whats wrong? Hevy: Those Bullies are coming back. Skye: How can you.. Hevy: Explain Later. Now do I make them bleed or bruise? Skye: Uhhh..... bruise...? Hevy: Okay bruise. Hevy went outside and could see the boys three blocks away. Both were armed, one with a baseball bat and the other with a piece of rusty iron. Boy 1: You took everything from me, my respect and my belongings Boy 2: Along with my girlfriend. Hevy: Non of my concern Both boys charge with a swing but instead it hit each other in the leg. Hevy laughed and taunted them and headbutted one of the boys knocking them out instantly. Then he stood on his hinge legs and grabbed the weapon. Hevy: Stick fight. The boy launched at Hevy with a hard swing but Hevy dodged and the other attacks that came after it. Hevy: Na na na na na. My turn. Hevy started with two light swings which hit in the boy's arms, then two more in the legs but a bit harder which caused the boy to fall. Hevy: Night Night( swinging the baseball bat in the face). Boy 2: (unconscious) Hevy: Won't be seeing them again. Skye: He's not dead is he? Hevy: Any harder and he would have been. Anyway I don't kill anyone unless I have to. Skye: You have a lot to explain when we get back. Hevy: Indeed I do. At the Lookout. Hevy explained what had happened. Rocky: Well you taught them a lesson. Chase: Question. How did you see them inside the salon and they were far away. Hevy: I have a special ability to see from a great distance with my left eye. I call it Eagle vision. Pups: Ohh Marshall: How far can you see? Hevy: A least 5 miles if I bother to look. Chase: That's is a long distance. Ryder: Do you have any other abilities? Hevy: Not that I know of. Ryder: Say, how would you like to be in the paw patrol? Hevy: I would be honored but it's an offer that I'm going to refuse. Rubble: What is the reaaon? Hevy: I have a faction of my own. The RCDF. Rocky: What does it stand for? Hevy: Royal Christian Delta Force. Chase: A big organization? Approved by which goverment and who are the main top leaders? Hevy: It's growing into one, approved by all the government's and my friends are Sev, Fixer, Scorch and Dogma. Skye: When do we get to meet them? Hevy: Soon maybe when one of us summons all of us or when they choose to visit me. Zuma: Can you tell us how you founded the WCDF? Hevy: A great story for another day. Pups: Awwww..... Ryder: If you don't have a place to stay then you can live with us. Hevy: That is an offer that I'm accepting, thanks. Ryder: Your pup house should be outside. Hevy: For me? Thank you for your kind offer. Hevy headed out side and entered his pup house. Hevy: This is neat.( yawns) oh well good night.( slowly drifting off to sleep). The end. Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:German Knight's pages Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Debut story